


This world that seemed so complex is moved by simple emotions.

by azuredeity



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just something short since i wanted to write a practice fic for A3 lol, more keyakizaka46 references from azure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Chikage thought that the world he lived in was so hard to understand.However, Itaru thought him one thing that mattered in this world and that was, love.There is only love in this world after all.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 17





	This world that seemed so complex is moved by simple emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work for A3! I look forward to writing more A3 fics in the future!  
> First, let me introduce myself, I am Azure and I mostly write fics for Ensemble Stars!! but I've been wanting to write for other fandoms.  
> The title is from "Sekai ni wa ai shika nai" or "There is only love in this world" sung by Keyakizaka46!

Chikage woke up to the shining ray of sunlight that shone through the room’s window. It was a brand new day and luckily, it was his day off today. He looked at his side to see his boyfriend peacefully sleeping, evidently holding onto his hand. It wouldn’t hurt to lay down some more to accompany him, so Chikage went back to bed and faced Itaru’s sleeping face. Seeing his face made him remember the time where he confessed to him. Honestly, it caught him off guard the moment he did since there was one particular thing he had trouble with in general.  _ He’s still not sure about the concept of loving another person romantically.  _

Sure, ever since he joined MANKAI company, Chikage had learned the feeling of a family’s warmth but he never felt what it was like to be loved by someone who’s willing to stick by your side through sickness and health for eternity. That is, until Itaru strangely acted unusually clingy to his room mate and boss. It started with simple questions of “Do you want to play with me?” to, “Let’s practice together.” He honestly thought that Itaru was just doing this to make him even more comfortable as roommates but it was the complete opposite of that.

But, the moment that he saw the blonde’s sincere expression, heard the genuine tone of his voice saying that he loved him. It just made Chikage want to learn how does one love another human being? It started with awkward office lunch dates to casual gaming sessions during the night. Every moment that he spent with Itaru, he wanted to cherish it forever. There’s no way he would forget his accidental blunder with his double life or his childish fit when he wasn’t able to defeat one of the hard bosses in the game. That’s when he realized that this  _ was the love _ he needed. Itaru’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Chikage softly smiled at him and grabbed his hand to kiss the palm of it. “Good morning Itaru, did you sleep well?” he asked. 

Itaru grinned as his boyfriend kissed his palm, “Good morning senpai, it looks like you woke up earlier than me,” he replied. The blond could hear him chuckle in response as he pulled him closer to his chest, hugging him tight. 

“I just wanted to accompany you. We both have our day off today right? You can choose how you would like to spend together.”

“That would be great.”

Chikage held Itaru tightly in his arms. He didn’t care if they were to oversleep today. It was a lazy day after all, they deserve this. Living in a world where he thought everything was so complex, was made simple by meeting the person that he will love forevermore. Chikage now believed that there is only love in this world. Love that will fix the broken heart that he had. 

He knew slowly but surely, he will finally be able to understand the true wonders of this world. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am on twitter if you wish to talk to me~ @treasureknights


End file.
